Witnessing a Murder
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Godzilla loses the title that he has kept for the last fifty years in a very bloody way.


Witnessing a Murder

A simple wind came on the wings of a grimy black raven; the smell of death was in the air. The sky was as dark as the moon on an eclipse, only dressed with a tint of crimson for tone and mood. A sense of havoc blanketed the fall of night as the earth shook with impending might. The taste of bitterness was a delicacy in the time of chaos as the world was stripped away from reality. It was like a lone rose standing in the hail of a lightening storm, and Tokyo was that lone rose.

The glitz of neon lights stemmed through the haunted streets of Tokyo, they buzzed and faltered like bugs trapped under a pane of glass. It was a beautiful sight to uphold, because it was the only thing that kept the darkness away. Like a leaking paint can, a slop of rich dark red fizzled against the lights as it oozed down the buildings that it slipped off of. A mass of petrified people laid under the heaping glob of liquid as it shadowed out the light that they stayed under for protection. A single drop broke from the pool, decisively spilling on top of the screaming crowd of people. Their blaring mouths being filled with the ghastly ooze as it enveloped their entire bodies. Their skin became a sticky mess of dark crimson, but that wasn't where their fear lied. Their tongues burned with a bitter flavor, something that everyone had tasted before, the taste of blood. A new horror was turning in their minds as to where this gigantic puddle of blood came from.

A gaping shadow faded against the pale light of Tokyo as it came over it. The prone shape of mounting charcoal scales fainted against the dark background, gravity was defined of its laws as the creature was tossed against the weight of the air as easily as a kite that was caught in an updraft. Pulling strings heaved heavily, as the intense bulk of the monster impacted against a garden of silver buildings, were reducing all of them to a shower of broken material. They were pieces of a puzzle that would never able to be put back together, there was nothing more that these broken buildings could do, but to shelter away the creature that had just reduced them to morsels of their former selves. A force of dust and debris was swept into the clean air as the monster rose from its early grave.

Husks of thick charcoal stained skin continued their climb towards the moon. The creature's orangish coffee colored rimmed eyes stared into the oblivion that stood at its incredible height. Its body was shapely with tense muscle. Its heavy chest bounded forward and a slender stomach laid under it. The creature's arms were molded with muscles that pushed hard against the bulky armor like skin that held them in. Each giant hand was greeted with four lengthy claws, almost an unnecessary bonus to the power they already held. Its legs were stoutly, wide and heavy, built to carry the monster's massive weight, its foot spurting with four toes that were spread out evenly from the base of its foot. It's back tested in three rows of sharply barbed fins tuned from white glistening bone that laid randomly on its back in an incoherent mess. Like a tapping finger, its massive, burly tail battered against crowded streets. The creature's head was minor compared to the rest of its body. A round bridge of flesh jutted out to formed a snout; crooked teeth were jammed hard into the gum lines, some even placed on top of other teeth. A twisting brow covered over the monster's cunning blank eyes, giving a look of anger and power. With no more than a small press of its muscles, Godzilla's jaws were liberated from their clamped state, announcing his title to the world.

Scratching skin rubbed against the open street as Godzilla stepped backwards. Its feet were conveying a message, an emotion that was being played in his movements, the feeling of fear. The monster had faced hundreds of other monsters in the past, ones that brought him to new depths of rage and pain, but they never overcame him. Godzilla was a veteran monster, one that had survived for more than fifty years against whoever invaded his kingdom and was able to be the rightful owner of his title through the dead bodies that laid under him. His bloodlust was so intense, that there were times that he was the only monster on the earth. Other monsters had always feared him, even ones that had towered over his own stature. He wasn't the one to show fear. Emotions had always been void from Godzilla's mind, but he always had them hidden away, until now.

The ground had become soft and infertile as the weight of another creature tore into it. It was a gruesome sight, bundles of harden and scarred flesh were piled against the demon's enormous body. Its shape was that of a hulking mountain formed with two arms, two legs and a head. A dress of grayish purple exoskeletonal like plates were carried against the already bulky attire, causing a twisted layered look to appear. There was no proportion to its body, some areas were lumpy and fat and others were smooth and slim. Stalks of stemming exoskeleton weaved from the back of the creature's head in a random pattern, just hanging loose down its backside. The monster's chest sunk deep into its own body, as its shoulders seemed to be pressing outward with strength and muscle. Its hands were massive and knobby, almost being devoid of a natural shape to them. Three appendages formed out of the knobby stumps of hands, creating fatty, jointed fingers, each beaded with a piercing claw. Engorged thighs came into giant elephant like feet, tipped with a single massive bladed toenail. Elongated bones stretched to form the monster's long, narrow head, extending well over its chest, placing it where its neck would be. A distortion in design was played on its mouth as a set of black serrated and deadly mandibles laid vertical against its face, creating an almost deformed beak. Behind the mandibles laid a brush of thin hair like needles that worked as the creature's mouth. A sense of loathsomeness and horror aired from its swampy black eyes; there was only a veil of darkness that filled their walls, nothing behind them that would suggest that the creature was even alive. Its name was nothing more than a shadow Gozaro was what it was.

The city whispered with murmured hushes, the silent was already coming as Godzilla's eyes narrowed and crept against the shadows that moved on their own, the creature seemed to be drawn to the darkness. Even with its immense height, it was concealed easily within the gloom. Godzilla's chest heaved with tightness and ire, as his jaws muttered a hollow snarl. Then a roar that ate away the calmness of the searing city heat belted from Gozaro's lapping jaws, one that screeched and echoed like a child that just witnessed its mother's death. Gozaro's insect like mandibles split open again, as the bushel of quill like hairs squirmed and quivered in its maw. Flickers of swelling quills spurted from Gozaro's orifice, slipping into the air stream easily.

Hardened fibers slither through rigid tissue as the needle like quills pierced Godzilla's chest and neck, filling every inch of flesh with a spine like protrusion. The bending pain shackled Godzilla's travel of movement as his attention laid to the building pressure and pain behind every needle that was lodged in his chest and neck. The agony limited Godzilla's functions, his body coiled with the boundless torture, only allowing it to sway lightly as his bottom jaw hung exposed as the saliva dripped harmless out.

Stalking aim was taken as Gozaro fired another bundle of lethal barbs, this time hitting a more vital target. The stinging spines plunged into wet and soft flesh, like a newborn baby being cut with a sharpened knife. They stabbed into Godzilla's tongue, piercing his wet appendage to the floor of his mouth. The extending spines weaved outside of Godzilla's mouth, keeping him from even attempting to close it.

Dark eyes rolled back to white as Godzilla's conscience began to falter from the heavy amount of pain. The ground hissed with each drop of blotting blood, but they wouldn't be the last. The drawing moment was broken as sizzling, light blue flashes tumbled within Godzilla's skeletal spines. Atomic flames gorged through Godzilla's open jaws. The fiberist needles were swept into ashes as the nuclear fire scorched them to nothing. The revolting beam of streaming raw energy was flashed into the black night sky; Godzilla's aim no more than to rid himself of the piercing quills. A deep frenzy burrowed into Godzilla's muscles as he was released from the poisonous pain that plagued his body. Swinging weight labored from Godzilla's tail as his body carried its battering mass towards Gozaro's waiting form.

Deepening claws scraped into Godzilla's veering tail, before it was able to impact against Gozaro's armored skin. Constricting fingers pressed into Godzilla's tail, anchoring Gozora to it. Godzilla wiggled with profound strength, trying to free himself from Gozaro's deepening claws. Struggling strengths soon became a tag of war over Godzilla's own tail. As one pulls back the other does the same. The flesh was strong, but the intense pull and stretch was taking its toll. A tender wail seeped from Godzilla's lips as his legs were channeled with an extreme amount of heaving strength, his last attempt to free himself from Gozaro's grasp. The twisting power severed and ripped through bulky muscle and tissue, snapping it in a crunchy, wet rip, like a fish that was gutted. A spring of crimson blood and bone shattered into a flowing mess as Godzilla came loose from his tail.

The weighty appendage hung loose in Gozaro's hands, dangling with twitching movement as its muscles still sprung to life even after being separated from its host's body. Godzilla's tail thrived with the strength that had been bestowed into it, even as it laid, bloody and torn, in Gozaro's hand. Strips of gory flesh dangled from the end of the tail, flicking droplets of blood and tissue around loosely. The demon gave it one look before it tossed it away, since this was only the beginning of the torture that he was going to inflict.

A new set of ears had begun listening to this intense battle. Even their eyes were watching the fight, they knew that they couldn't be haphazardous in their planning, that every move had to be chosen wisely, especially now.

"Starting lower decent. We'll be at the outskirts of the city in about two minutes." The voice was harsh and rough, like it was being spoken by broken teeth that had been chewing on rocks all day.

A lofty silhouette of something massive scored on the night fallen horizon, the city's steel inners would help it to easily blend in. The glow of the fire caressed against its dark and dull silvery features, its body loomed with a hefty mass. Its frame wrapped and belted with darken gray toned armor plating. Its head was angular in shape with twin fins jutting from the sides and one thin one on top of its head angled backward. Metal and steel was fashioned into a projecting snout, lined with rows of thorn like teeth sharpened with the finest tools. The robot's slanted eyes were wrenched with sharpness, as they laid pointy at the ends, dulled in a bright yellow that loomed from its shielded optics. Its head was pinned in-between its slender shoulders, raised to the sky on a propped neck. The machine's boxy arms were dressed with layers of body armor, giant square plates mending together into shape, able to withstand high amounts of pressure and heat. Its hands were nothing more than four metal claws, just another one of its many weapons. The robot's chest was smooth and round, forming two large pectoral areas. Its rounded chest formed into a rectangular stomach, smaller than the muscular chest, but enough to support its upper body. Its vast weight was situated on two bulky, chunky legs; several large exhaust vents were housed on the outside of its legs. These vents served a high purpose, as the armor plating absorbed heat and radiation; it was all redirected outward by the exhaust vents, allowing the machine to stay in battle for long periods of time. Four dart-like toes were edged on its feet, giving the ability to effortlessly dig into the toughest concrete to gain any lost traction. The machine's back was smooth, but guarded by a single row of giant leaf shaped plates, another device in redirecting energy and heat. A well-formed, but stubby tail came from in-between the crowning legs, dished with a row of tiny square plates. A mass of metal and cables fashioned into a mirror of Godzilla, but even as much as it resembled the beast, it would never have its immense strength.

"Use as much stealth as you can, let them kill each and then we will mop up afterwards. I want to keep Mechagodzilla in one piece." A voice that held no face spoke, one that was commanding and direct even without the features to express it.

'Understood. We are not to engage until there is a victor." Commander Takasugi nodded in agreement to his superior's words with his own.

In the sheer darkness, Mechagodzilla took a single step, its foot hovering slowly to reduce the noise that it would cause. The battle was more than a mile away, but they had to make sure that they stayed behind all the tall buildings that they came across. Their orders are to observe the fight until there is a winner and then engage said monster. And as soon as the silence started it was ended by a range of sirens and lights that bathed the cockpit in red, a signal of warning.

"Oh my god…." A feminine cry slipped from Fumiko's lips as her eyes witnessed something horrific.

Casting in the gloomy skies, something twirled with a limp life. The massive dark round object impacted against the side of a building, rolling into the falling debris that came off.

"What is that?" Someone blurted out in the haze of commotion.

"It's a tail." A serious tongue pushed the words out as Commander Takasugi's narrowed on the bloody stump.

"A tail, but whose?" Fumiko's strict and calm tone was being stripped away by the single gruesome sight, her eyes were bugged from their sockets and her mouth was running dry. She was unfit for the mission that laid ahead, for the sights that they would have to witness would be more than she could handle.

"We move forward, found a spot to scout from and wait." Commander Takasugi ordered as Mechagodzilla was mobilized into the field.

Stumbling muscles faltered n Godzilla's legs. The lost of blood and the support of its tail had caused it to lose most of its natural balance. Godzilla's body was like a torn sail in the wind, badly swaying beyond his own control. His eyes rolled with the motion, dizzy and out of focus. Godzilla's stomach churned with rancid bile as fluid rushed to his lips. Dropping muscles opened Godzilla's lower jaw as a dazzle of burning nuclear energy expelled forth, shortly behind it a surge of dark vomit settled on the rim of his mouth, bubbling and sizzling from the heat.

Spraying flames of radioactive plasma sponged against Gozara's chest, the thickened scarred exoskeleton soaked up the heat and pressure as easily as if it was nothing more than water. A crackling hiss spoke from Gozora's mouth, it was a warning for what was coming. Awkward footsteps heaved as Gozora picked up its feet, steel and glass shattering equally as the monster took its steps.

A creeping foot laid into the silence of the street, with a metal thud it laid lightly on the pavement. It took another slowly, maneuvering with cautious steps. Mechagodzilla crept in the darkness, not even the moonlight was able to reflect off of its cold metal as it walked through the murky city. The horrors of battle and the demons of the night could be heard, they were filled with chilling sounds that went straight to the bones of the pilots, they knew they weren't far from the battlefield. The horizon was nothing more than line after line of buildings, they were still unable to see what monstrosity they were about to face, but most of them didn't want to know.

With a few more cautious steps and movement, Mechagodzilla reached its destination. The large machine was dwarfed by the wall of towering buildings that laid in the Shinjuku District of Tokyo. It would be the perfect place for it to hide, within the castle of man-made structures, like a knight taking up guard for what it loved.

"Lead us towards that building to the northeast, we will scout behind its location. We'll have to make a small incision for us to get proper viewing. Once that is done, I want camera magnification at maximum as well as the audio feed, I want to be able to see and hear everything that is going on down there." Commander Takasugi spoke as the cockpit was filled with echoes of the battle, they were close, but he wanted to be closer. Takasugi was unhappy that his superiors were telling him not to engage directly; they had fear and dread on all their minds since what happened the last operation. It was only a year ago, that they invested their time and money into their first giant weapon, Yuuhi. Takasugi was the commander of that machine as well. It was first launched to defend Osaka from a new monster after the JSDF had been completely decimated. They engaged the creature, but soon another monster appeared and forced Yuuhi to face both at the same time. The two monsters were able to disable the robot fast. The machine was built with heavy firepower and armor in mind at the lost of speed and movement, which lead to the robot's downfall. During the skirmish, Takasugi's crew was killed and the commander was badly wounded. Takasugi was able escape, but Yuuhi's system overloaded and took out a large portion of Osaka. The blame was never placed, but Takasugi knew that since he was the only surviving member that the blame was only on him. They were watching his steps carefully, they had trusted him enough with another one of their play toys, but they weren't letting him call the shots with it this time.

Spinning motors and gyrators came to a stop as Mechagodzilla was stationed in front of a dark gray glass covered structure that was nearly twice its height, nothing would ever know what was hiding behind it.

"Ok, arm the eye lasers at the lowest setting possible."

Sparking yellow energy gathered into thin streams of plasma casting from Mechagodzilla's eyes. The current of energy crackled against the building, slowly melted through the glass and steel beams that supported it. Oozing mixture of glass and metal came together into glowing red-hot slag, before a sizable hole was hollowed out from the building.

"That's good enough." Commander Takasugi called as he used his own trusted eyes to observe through the machine's viewing port and into the darken hole that they had just made. His eyes strained, he could see two giant blurs, like darken ghosts wondering around a graveyard. His fingers slipped against a pad of buttons, brining up one of the exterior camera's direct feeds on to his monitor. He could see Godzilla clearly; his form battered and exhausted, something that Takasugi had never seen before. He moved the camera slightly, capturing Gozora within in its frame. Takasugi had never seen the monster before, but he could just tell by looking at it that it was tough and would require some difficult tactics to be used against.

"Godzilla's been torn apart. That was Godzilla's tail that we saw!" The words spilled from Fumiko's mouth, her palms quickly became clammy and slick with fear. Fumiko never wanted to join the Mecha Corps. but she was forced to do so after the first crew was killed and her name handpicked to be a replacement. Fumiko joined G-Force to further her studies on Kaiju and their behaviors and felt that G-Force would be the perfect place to be able to get everything that she needed. Kaiju to her where nothing more than large animals and when cornered most animal would attack, but that didn't mean that all of them were bad. But now her beliefs would be tested first hand, as she would be forced to face them in mortal combat. She was just a scared girl.

Snarling muscles lifted Godzilla's lips up; fear and anger were heavy on his mouth as he bared his teeth. Desperation was setting in and his options were running low. Godzilla's eyes couldn't escape Gozora's stare, the creature wouldn't let him go. A clubbing fist slashed across the midnight view as the piercing claws that dressed Gozora's hand slipped into the resistant flesh of Godzilla's chest. Releasing pressure sprouted from its confined places as streams of ice-cold blood squirted out in heavy mists. Hailing moans of screaming pain and agony were gagged from Godzilla's jaws as his body doubled over in anguish. Pulling weight was dashed forward as Gozora drove its other hand deep into Godzilla's stomach. Congealing flesh and skin wrapped around Gozora's arm like a wet glove, forming a deep pocket of blood and innards for Gozaro's hand to rest in. Bladed fingers grasped onto something solid, something for it to get a good grip on, something that was hard and firm, Godzilla's spine.

Godzilla's body slumped over limply; the pain was too intense for his system to even bear. Godzilla's feet dangled gently as Gozaro lifted his entire body off the ground, slowly turning it horizontally as he raised the monster above his head. Gozaro's immense strength was nothing more than a show as he lifted Godzilla well over his head, holding the giant like it was nothing more than a child.

Stiff bone splintered and snapped into fragments under Gozaro's fingers as he crushed Godzilla's spine into pieces. Godzilla's silence state was erupted by a flare of intense rage and torture as the deadening feeling crept throughout his body. With tensing strength, Gozaro pushed his hands into separate directions, one of them laid under Godzilla's chin and the other still within the poor monster's stomach.

The already battered flesh and tissue uncoiled from itself, snapping like rotten ropes that held up a frayed bridge. A rupturing sound crackled across the fallen night, a sound of wet flesh and pouring liquid being torn apart wildly. Tumbling heaps of chunky dark blood flowed over Gozaro's head, adorning the demon with a coat of vile crimson. Gozaro's head raised high to the moon as he relished in the gore that had covered its body, like a wolf that had just made its first kill.

Masses of flesh and weight tumbled to the ground, wet and dead like. Godzilla slammed to the streets below, face first, his chin bouncing hard off the asphalt. His body bounded from the ground as it impacted, almost like if it was hollow on the inside. A skirt of white and yellow tube-like protrusions bounced with him, fluttering with emptying fluid. The streets were lined with the same white and yellow heaps, gloved with slick amounts of blood. They were nothing more then the monster's own intestines and other stomach contents, emptying from Godzilla's hollow upper half, completely torn away from its own legs that laid several hundred feet away from it. The king of the monsters had been split in two, a simple way of ending his title in a humiliating manner.

Eyes were wrenched in horror and disbelief, intense with hurt at the scene that they had just witnessed. It wasn't just the fact that it was a gruesome sight for anyone to see, but it was more about whom they just saw it happen to. Godzilla had killed thousands of people in the past, a monster that was seen as unstoppable, though his day was numbered, he would be killed either by the hands of man or by the hands of time. But there still was respect for the creature, it had saved the earth many times from other invaders that were far worse than the creature itself and the only question that could be asked is what out weighs the other. Could they turn the cheek and let Godzilla kill thousands and destroy their cities, if he saved millions. Humans didn't think that way, day after day, they were trained to kill him, to rid him of this world and now it was done, but there was no celebration, there were no tender moments of victory, there was only sadness and guilt.

Raw screams that even curdled the mouth that they came from bounded in the small cockpit. Fumiko had seen enough; her mind was corrupt with fear and blame for herself. Her stomach felt her discontent, shuddered with a horrible gurgling. A rushing hand swept to her mouth, her lips weren't fast enough to hold back the vile vomit that filled it, before it seeped through her fingers and each droplet spilled on to the view monitor like a candle dripping too much wax. The smell was of sour milk that been boiled in a microwave as it hung overhead with a taste of rancidness and acidicness, the ideal smell for the horrors they saw.

"Are we doing nothing to stop this? We watched that thing tear Godzilla in half and all we do is sit. Commander Takasugi, we have to engage, sir, before its too late." Shiro was speaking for all of them. They all felt that their hands were stained with the same blood that covered Gozaro's. It was almost if they had helped him kill Godzilla.

"Shiro tend to Fumiko for me." Commander Takasugi's words were calm, evening hiding the fact that he was masking his own fear. Takasugi had gone up against Godzilla before, doing his best to kill the monster, but he never felt like he did now, even when it was him that was blowing chucks off of the monster. Takasugi felt guilty, like any man would if he was forced to watch something being slaughtered effortlessly in front of him. But Takasugi was a solider first and a man second.

There was an unsettling silence that was taking place; silence wasn't a good thing on the battlefield. The empty husk of Godzilla's upper body rattled and shook, small streams of blood still pouring from the massive open wound, but the empty shell was a still life of its former self. The hulking carcass was flipped on to its back, rolling over as easily as a drum. Ragged chunks of gooey meat and dirty flesh were scooped from Godzilla's stomach into the mouth of Gozaro as it used its long mandibles to shred and tear away large hunks of the fleshy tissue. The meat was foul and tasted awful, the flavor of the intestines wasn't something that Gozora enjoyed; it wanted something more delectable. Its blood soaked face skimmed over the severed half of Godzilla's carcass, smelling around his chest and face for something that looked tasteful. Its darken black eyes gleamed, it had found something.

A rush of sweeping muscle bounded against Gozora's face. The black tarry surface of Gozora's left eye expelled into a gush of greenish yellow fluid as two jagged claws plunged into it. The fingers belonged to a shaky hand, one that was brittle and nearly void of life. Godzilla's eyes twitched nervously as his mouth slowly twisted with a grimace. Vengeance was a powerful persuader.

"Shit. Godzilla's still alive." Commander Takasugi's words cracked a smile across his scarred face. No one would have guessed that Godzilla would still be alive after something like that and willing to fight still.

"He may be alive now, but he won't last that long with those wounds." Shiro belted out, lashing anyone's hopes away.

"God…zilla… we…did…" Fumiko choked from her mouth, the tears were too much for her as she laid curled against the back of the cockpit, Shiro's hand rubbing shoulder for whatever little support he could give her.

"That means that our orders still stand. As long as Godzilla is still alive, we are not to engage." Commander Takasugi's voice was deep and sullen. At that moment he realized that G-force knew something that they weren't telling or they were hoping for Godzilla to be torn apart by this beast, knowing that no matter what weapon they built it would never be able to succeed at destroying the monster. Humans were still pathetic beings.

The asphalt that laid under Godzilla's back oozed and sank as his spines flash with flowing energy. The squall of nuclear power lifted through Godzilla's torso reaching the only open hole that it could escape from. A flare of sparking azure energy blazed in the back of Godzilla's mouth, but vanished into the darkness of his throat. A shine of azure's light came again, but not from Godzilla's mouth. The light blazed against the blacken buildings as Godzilla saw where it was coming from. Gozaro's hands gushed with the life that flowed through Godzilla's body; the demon had grabbed a hold of the organ that was responsible for the hellish flames. The once pale beige organ shimmered with the heated radioactive energy that coursed through it, smoldering in the hands of Gozaro. Gozaro knew what it was, that the creature would be dead without. The surging organ trembled with massing power, strangling itself horribly with the building energy. Its power didn't frightened Gozaro, his fingers tightened around it smashing the fleshy sponge upon itself.

The gathering energy spiraled into an erupting explosion, plunging outwards with the intensity of the surface of the sun. The misting radioactive flames swept over the area, melting concrete and glass into toxic slag. Everything within a mile was reduced to the same consistency, glowing orange goo that sparked and flamed as it feed. The firestorm of power exhausted itself into a vanishing cloud of flames that were swept away by the natural wind that passed through the area, creating walls of steam and smoke. Within those clouds, Gozaro still stood, its armored exoskeleton flexing and shimmering with the dispersing energy. The creature was unstoppable.

Struggling whimpers pressed into the air, quivering and filled with hurt. Charcoal skin had been turned to blacken ash, charred by the same energy that it once encompassed. All Godzilla could do was moan and shake; it was all that its body would let it to do. It was fear that made him shake; it was fear that sent shivers down what was left of his spine. He knew that death was coming; but that wasn't what he feared. He was afraid for the fact that since he was unable to beat this monster, that this new creature would end up destroying the world that he protected for so long. Godzilla wasn't the only one that would die, but the rest of the world as well, torn apart piece by piece. And he knew that his time was now as Gozaro approached one last time.

Horrific howls of madness and torment hollowed vacantly in the air, loud enough to shudder the cockpit of Mechagodzilla violently. They all knew what those screams meant, they were foreign, but there was no mistaking them. The scene that the crew watched was obscured as Gozaro viciously torn through soft tissue and bone, splashing pockets of blood every so often. There was only silence, a deaf silence, and one that was muted only by the screams of the dead. Single tears formed on the bottom lips of their eyes, but none of them even blinked. They wanted to do something, but it was already too late. They were witnessing a murder.

"Sayonara, Gojira." It was all that Takasugi said as he lowered his head out of respect.

The barrier that they hide behind, the shadows that they had lurked behind to witness this tragedy, crumbled piece by piece reduced to a mist of dust and debris. Muscles tensed and fingers laid on triggers, they knew what was coming next. If it came to suffering the same fate that Godzilla had, they were ready.

Parting clouds of dust filtered with the movement of the wind, swirling effortlessly around something that was using it to hide behind. Only glimpses of something raw peeked and bobbed within the dirty cloud.

"Be ready. It's coming."

The dust faded away just enough to revel something that wasn't real. Charcoal laced skin rose and moved in front of them, a round bridge of flesh jutted out to formed a snout; crooked teeth were jammed into its gum lines. A twisting brow branched over a pair of cunning blank eyes, giving a look of anger and power. Godzilla's head was face to face with his doppelgangers.

"Holy shit…but how?" Shiro blurted from the back of the cockpit as he sat next to Fumiko still, watching her grim face finally break a smile.

Godzilla's head rose once again, gaining a new height above Mechagodzilla's own. And as more of the churning debris turned, it reveled a dress of grayish purple exoskeleton like plates that could only belong to one creature. Godzilla's severed head was grasped firmly within its hand, showing it off like a sick trophy. It reached out, pushing Godzilla's dismembered head towards Mechagodzilla. Ticking seconds passed as the demon stood still with its hand out as if it was meaning to give its trophy to the machine. Lifting mandibles opened wide, shaking with a quivering shriek sounding like that of a pig being torn apart, but even still it didn't attack.

Mechagodzilla held out its hand slowly and as it's metal fingers opened, Godzilla's head dropped against them. Gozaro's belted one last shriek, before a pair of clear, slick wings spouted from its back. Dashing speed led the creature into the atmosphere with only a sheer gust of propelling wind, getting lost in the shadows that it had come from once again. It was nothing more than an angel with a dirty face, descending upon the world to pick out whom it wanted to kill. But it wasn't the only murderer. It wasn't the one that was holding the dismembered head of Godzilla. Those same orders that forced humanity's only weapon to be nothing more than a witness, meant nothing now, their objective had disappeared, forever lost. Now, a creature that was far worse than anything that they had ever seen before was loose, able to do whatever it liked and they had no power to stop it. Humanity would always have to learn from its mistakes. Arrogance was something that bonded every human together no matter how different they were on the outside. Humanity was jealousy that their own hands had given birth to something that they saw greater than themselves, something that could destroy them without knowing. Humans always want to be saved, by their god or by some unknown force, but humans just need to be saved from themselves. In a world that has evolved passed their own creation, they had to learn to work together with the rest of the creatures of the world or face extinction from their own superiority. Knowing man, another Godzilla would be born soon.


End file.
